


[源勛]S醫院某樓東南角廁所的靈異事件（H）

by laurelisdancing



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelisdancing/pseuds/laurelisdancing
Summary: 前文是[源勛]S醫院的姜成淑小護士，本篇講述廁所裡到底發生甚麼事。計有5kies出沒，女裝play，請自行避雷。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon
Kudos: 1





	[源勛]S醫院某樓東南角廁所的靈異事件（H）

**Author's Note:**

> 李醫生聽到的靈異事件，全貌究竟是甚麼……？

被抵在無障礙廁所門板後，成勛感到非常後悔。他怎麼就相信志源只是好心地帶著備用衣物過來呢？成勛不止一次自省過，自己總是對志源露出兔牙的誠懇笑容毫無抵抗力，也老是因此吃虧，但每次都學不乖，雖然男友還得自己寵，但是這樣還是挺傷身的。這次的護士裝賭約就是一個很好的例子：從志源設下的遊戲陷阱開始，到串通允智提供護士裝、抽掉備用衣物再借車出遊，一步步逼著他老實地扮演可愛的「成淑」護理長，最後被如狼似虎的志源騙來待整修的廁所裡欲行不軌。說來挺丟臉的，只要是志源挖的坑，他總是輕易地掉了進去，到底是志源太聰明，還是自己樂於被騙，成勛一時半刻也說不清楚，可能兩者兼而有之吧？！

「這裡是醫院。」雙手抵在志源胸前好言提醒，成勛試圖做最後掙扎。

捧起成勛的臉蛋強迫他與自己對視，志源誠懇地祈求「沒關係，就一次嘛！」當然，連招牌的撒嬌小奶音都用上了。

「你的一次通常都不算數。」成勛的防守依舊，但面對這樣的志源，他覺得血條似乎空了一半。

號稱S醫院最機智的男人，志源才不會因此放棄攻勢，一把摟住成勛的腰就往懷裡帶，毛茸茸的腦袋還埋進成勛的肩窩蹭了蹭「我還是很有分寸的，你相信我。我們傍晚不是要巡房嗎？我怎麼可能太過份。」他抬頭附耳保證。

感覺成勛身體的抗拒姿態略為放鬆，志源乘勝追擊「而且我值班好幾天，已經一段時間都沒碰你了。我好想你。」使出哀兵之計，志源內心十拿九穩。

成勛輕嘆一口氣，摟住志源的脖子，看向他誠懇的雙眼「好，你說的，一次。」語畢，還撩起志源略長的髮絲，在他頸側狠狠留下個吻痕。一個禮拜以來，志源近乎連軸轉，說他不想和志源肌膚相親那是假的，當下唯一的顧慮是身處醫院，但如果只有一次，或許也不是不行。又或者，幾次根本不是考慮的重點，他應該承認，他真的很想志源了。

「一次，我保證。」志源說得斬釘截鐵，但如果這時候背後有雙眼睛，就能看到他食指與中指交叉，擺出祈禱上帝保佑謊言別被拆穿的手勢。志源還是挺理解自己的罩門，總覺得最後還是會違背諾言呢。

志源引導成勛靠在一旁的扶手上，捲起護士服的裙擺，這次成勛沒有抗拒。他覆上成勛的雙唇，不滿意所嘗到的一絲唇蜜人工香料氣味，索性撬開貝齒往口腔裡探索。志源的一雙手也沒能閒著，左手沿著成勛的腰身緩緩摩娑下滑，隔著裙裝揉捏著翹挺的臀部，平添了幾分暗示性的色情意味；右手則尋到成勛的分身，大掌隔著四角褲攏上，技巧性地用手掌揉弄挑逗。志源心裡的小惡魔蠢蠢欲動，這麼好的地點，這麼好的裝扮，他應該要做些甚麼。

「成淑小姐」他將成勛的髮絲塞到耳後，舔吻他的耳蝸「按照我的專業，你這兒怪怪的呢。要不要讓我檢查一下呢？」深怕成勛不知道所指何事，他還刻意拉下四角褲，大掌握住成勛昂揚的分身套弄兩下。

飢渴數日的身體被喚起記憶，成勛反射性地呻吟出聲「呃啊！不……」下意識地夾緊雙腿，他內心咒罵起志源的小情趣。時間、地點、服裝與角色扮演配合得太好，羞恥感和刺激感襲來，成勛內心的小天平稍稍地歪斜了。

「成淑小姐，小聲一點，讓人家知道我給你開小灶可不好呀！」志源一臉嚴肅，手上的動作卻沒停過。

志源的大掌包覆住成勛的分身，帶著粗繭的指腹時而沿著青筋勾畫，時而掃過冠狀的頂端，時而勾弄傘狀的下沿，偶爾還淘氣地用指尖逗弄頂上的小孔，惡意地逼出成勛的幾聲驚喘。

「殷......殷醫生。」飢渴程度攀升，成功地勾出成勛心裡那個小瘋子「你！你在不對的時間、地方從事不當的醫療行為，不會被懲處嗎？」志源伺候得不錯，那麼按照他給的設定配合演出也無不可。

對於成勛的答覆，志源感到十分滿意「所以這是我們的小祕密囉！」露出一臉純良無害的笑容，志源接著出招「或者，我給你一些特別服務，你可以為我保守秘密嗎？」他的指尖在囊袋下方打著圈，像是好整以暇地勾引，但只有他自己心裡清楚，面對這樣的成勛，究竟要用多少自制力，才能控制自己把挑逗和前戲做足。

「我、我可不是那麼好……不！呃……」成勛的回覆被斬斷，因為志源在他身前蹲下身來，接著他就無法思考了。

從成勛的視角，他看見志源的舌尖如何劃過分身的頂端，如何將昂揚的欲望含入口中。接著，他感覺到口腔熱度的包覆，感覺到志源的舌頭如何照顧自己，舌尖逗弄的頻率，下沿被撫慰的搔癢感，口腔的吮吸張弛。志源偶爾還會抬頭看看自己，看著這張被譽為具有完美T區的帥氣臉龐，成勛情不自禁地伸出食指，描摹起他的眉眼，內心滿是對志源的迷戀，以及被疼愛的滿足感。他扣住志源的後腦杓，不由自主地配合起志源的動作，壓抑著自己的喘息，唯恐露出破碎的呻吟。志源的舌尖再一次在他頂端的小孔挑弄，他洶湧的欲望終於無法控制。

「不要！」成勛自覺積攢多天的情慾就要破閘而出，急忙揪住志源的頭髮，想讓他吐出自己的分身，卻還是晚了一步。

志源的喉頭一動，盡數嚥下成勛釋放的白濁「為什麼不要？」興許是剛才的動作，讓志源的聲線略微暗啞，卻分外情色。

高潮帶來的滅頂快感讓成勛緩不過來，一時之間只能任由志源恣意擺弄他的身體。

志源的雙手沒閒著，他完全褪下成勛的四角褲，一把將人抱起壓在馬桶旁的扶手上，順手解開了上衣鈕扣，露出成勛白皙的胸膛。志源湊上成勛的頸側，一路向下舔弄吮吻，在那白皙細膩的肌膚上留下許多紅印仍不覺滿足，雙唇覆上成勛胸前的蓓蕾，輪番吮咬、揉弄，直弄得乳蕊紅腫充血，襯在成勛雪白的胸口，構成一幅衣衫不整、任人採擷的活色生香景象。

緩過勁來的成勛，羞恥感油然而生，氣急敗壞地數落道「殷醫生，你再怎麼吸，我也沒有奶。」推開志源，成勛攏了攏衣襟，布料卻不小心擦過破皮紅腫的花蕾，疼得他倒抽一口冷氣。

「誰說沒有奶，這不就是嗎？」惡意地曲解成勛的質疑，志源暗示性地彈了彈成勛泛著水光的分身。

無視志源的挑逗暗示，成勛決定是時候趕個進度了。今天要是放假在家，他自然願意配合節奏胡鬧整天，但擱在此時此地，說甚麼也不該讓志源的小算盤得逞。

心生一計，成勛俯身勾起志源的下巴「殷醫生如果做不出甚麼別緻的特別服務，不如讓我自己來吧？！」末了，還刻意地抬起鞋尖，隔著西裝褲布料不輕不重地輾壓志源甦醒的慾望。

「美麗女士的要求，我當然會盡力達成。」志源掏了掏口袋「成淑小姐今天想要甚麼口味呢？」在他攤開的掌心中，赫然放著莓果、柳橙與鳳梨的潤滑液。

顯而易見地，這是一次預謀犯案。

成勛幾乎要被氣笑了，伸出食指戳了戳志源的額頭「柳橙和鳳梨？虧你想得到啊！熱帶風是嗎？！」伸手取走莓果味的潤滑液，成勛轉移陣地坐上馬桶蓋。「你給我好好地看著。」示意志源待在原地看著，他蔥白的指尖伸向雪白的護士服下襬。

成勛撩高裙襬，分開筆直白皙的雙腿，左腿高高抬起，膝彎架上了一旁的扶手，對著志源門戶大開。抬起臉蛋向志源拋去媚眼，成勛將潤滑液擠在右手掌上，伸向後方淺色的菊蕾，色情地撩撥著，讓禁地沾滿帶著莓果香氣的液體。先是中指滑進緊閉的穴口、淺淺地抽送，進而往內探入小幅度地摳弄，繼而加入食指、曲起兩指深入探索，尋找讓自己快樂的位置，另一手也不忘拉開衣襟，撫慰剛才志源逗弄過的乳蕊，一絲腫痛的感覺竟然讓下身更加敏感飢渴。隨著分剪的手勢，被熱度融化的潤滑液與體液相互融合溢流而出，在馬桶蓋上留下小小的水漬，蒸騰而出的香氣讓成勛彷彿一顆熟透到破了皮的莓果，散發出甜甜的氣味，而呻吟也愈發難易克制。一邊努力開拓自己，成勛也不忘觀察志源的反應。他滿意地看著志源的雙目如何變得赤紅，呼吸聲愈發紊亂、粗重，還有褲襠裡蓄勢待發的慾望。

努力調整呼吸的節奏，成勛露出純良無害的表情「殷醫生覺得這樣可以嗎？需要我繼續示範嗎？」他倏地將手指抽出，入口邊上綴著乳白色的泡沫，紅艷的媚肉隨著小徑合攏而隱沒在內。

「太可以了，成淑小姐。」志源嚥了口口水走上前去「既然成淑小姐都這麼有心了，接下來就讓我好好服侍您吧？」話音未落，志源就一把抱起成勛，自己坐上馬桶蓋，讓成勛跨坐在自己身上，要他濕濘的下身隔著西服布料，感受猙獰的尺寸與熱度。

志源解開了皮帶與褲頭，拉開了四角褲，粗長彎翹的物件彈出，正好擦過成勛再度甦醒的分身。以吻封緘成勛的低吟，他扣住成勛的細腰，扶著甦醒的巨龍緩緩推進，撐平入口邊上的皺褶，埋進朝思暮想的溫暖通道中。志源不諱言，每當他破開那處高溫緊緻的幽徑，被美妙的溼熱高溫夾裹，自制力與理智便隨著動作逐漸消退，取而代之的是人類原始的獸性。那時候的他，腦子裡只想著嘗遍成勛全身上下，希望在每一處肌膚打上屬於自己的烙印，深入前所未有的深度，讓他由裡到外散發著屬於自己的氣味。當然，這次也一樣。

感覺到凶器撐開腸壁帶來的飽脹感，成勛一雙修長玉腿不自覺地顫抖了起來，小心翼翼地控制身體後傾，雙手環上志源的頸後。這個姿勢不是沒用過，但對於成勛來說，出於志源天賦異稟的緣故，在極致的爽快與疼痛之餘，他也吃了不少苦頭，所以他只能儘量後退，期望結束之後還能保有一點體力。不過，他大概是想多了，小白兔成勛在大灰狼志源面前怎麼有勝算呢？！

熾熱的慾望推進大半之後，志源猝不及防地將成勛的細腰往下一壓，兩人下身緊密貼合，分身勢如破竹地盡根沒入，痠脹感逼出成勛無法克制的嬌吟。

「別！好、好深……嗯……」成勛下意識地想逃離，卻受制於腰間的箝制，而志源在深處試探性的輾磨，更讓他無法自制地軟下身子，將腦袋埋在志源的頸窩之中。

看著成勛的迷醉情態，志源放軟了聲音哄著「成勛啊！聽話。」順手摘下成勛的護士帽與假髮，他吻了吻成勛光潔的額頭，拍了下雪白的臀瓣，不出意外地感受到幽徑的收縮。志源準備開始進攻。

對於這副身軀的熟悉程度，讓志源得以完全掌握主控權。一手摟住成勛的細腰，一手托住那瓣粉臀，志源緩慢地動作了起來。帶著幾許作弄的心思，也得力於對這副身體的熟悉程度，他間或重重地擦過讓成勛快樂的地方，間或將圓鈍的頂端埋進最裡面緩緩打磨，滿意地感受腸壁痙攣蠕動的撫慰。初時他還能游刃有餘地掌控節奏，但耳畔傳來成勛的紊亂呼吸與嬌啼，下身被高熱包裹著、吮吸著，源源不絕的快感與征服慾衝上腦門，終究打亂他原本泰然自若的節奏。志源雙手把住成勛的纖腰顛弄，大開大闔地衝撞著，成勛體內的潤滑液與體液被攪打成白沫，堆積在嬌嫩的穴口，而媚肉被摩擦得紅腫，隨著志源的搗弄節奏被翻出又頂入。

成勛被逼出淚珠與更加破碎的呻吟，他已經無力做出任何掙扎。在朦朧的淚眼中，他打量起在自己身上戮力耕耘的志源，認真的帥氣臉龐，額上的薄汗，勾得他近乎丟了心神。如果說剛才的志源是紳士，那現在的志源大概是野獸，剛才的志源讓他感受到呵護與調情，現在的志源更多了征服和佔有。方才的引逗磨弄現在只剩下乾脆俐落的撞擊，每一次的抽送都粗暴地輾過內壁與敏感點，直直搗進通道底端，癢感、快感與痛感混合在一起讓他有種錯覺，要被操破的錯覺。成勛幾乎要瘋魔了，他抓住一旁的扶手，不由自主地弓起身子，任憑志源帶著他在慾海中顛簸，用最後一絲理智咬住手背，避免自己發出糟糕的哭泣呻吟。

「成勛。別咬，我會心疼的。」志源見狀放緩了動作，伸手扣住成勛的下顎，拿下那白嫩的手掌，與他十指交扣。「快到了，對吧？一下下就好。嗯？」嘴裡吐出的是詢問，志源的動作卻不是那麼回事，他將成勛往懷裡一帶，攻勢更加猛烈。

嘴裡沒東西可咬，成勛的嗚咽呻吟再也關不住，壓抑地在小小的空間裡迴盪著。他覺得腿好痠，身下的撞擊力道讓他無心思考其他事情，他懷疑自己是個容器，本就該不斷地被志源反覆裝填使用，那是他的人生，那是他的命。感受志源在自己身體裡的形狀，除了瘋狂疊加的快感之外，他的內心突然滿溢起一種莫名的幸福感與滿足感。

成勛附耳上前「我好愛你。」他吻了志源的頰側，眼前一道白光閃過，白濁噴薄而出，灑落在志源的黑色襯衫上。

志源側過臉，看著成勛饜足的小表情，他選在眉心落下一吻「勛啊！我愛你。」成勛的內裡的收縮吮吸讓他再也把持不住，悉數將熾熱的慾望釋放在成勛體內。

沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，直到稍稍回過神後，成勛才再度感到羞恥。動了動痠軟的四肢，成勛幾乎沒辦法站起身，他握住扶手努力撐起身子，志源的分身跟著滑了出來，身下的小口吐出一股混合潤滑液、愛液與精液的白濁，在志源的西服褲上留下一灘小小的水漬。他沒注意到，志源的喉結滾動了一下。

「都是你，預謀犯案為什麼不準備套子。」感覺下身一片溼黏不適，成勛嗔怪地責難起了志源，靠在洗手檯邊上打算作點清理。

志源簡單打理了一下之後，起身拿來毛巾打濕「休息一下吧！先擦擦身體，衣服在這兒。」他伸手取出襯衫上衣，等待成勛的動作。

接過毛巾擦乾上身，成勛套上了襯衫，轉頭就將毛巾再示意志源洗過一次，而自己便轉移陣地，仔細和裡面殘留的東西較量了起來。

志源洗完毛巾一轉身，正對上一幅血脈賁張的畫面。成勛套著襯衫，衣襟還未扣上，胸前綴著星星點點的吻痕，腰間留著自己的掌印，修長白皙的雙腿大大分開，粉臀微微撅起，那青蔥般的長指探入剛才他肆虐過的地方正摳弄著，身下那張被摩擦紅腫的小嘴吞吃著白嫩的指頭，濃濁的液體隨著成勛的動作，沿著大腿內側淌流而下。視覺上的刺激太強烈，志源覺得身體有某個部份正在蠢蠢欲動，這毛巾應該是白洗了。

「我幫你吧！」志源假意幫忙，拉起成勛的身子讓他背靠在冰涼的磁磚上。

志源抬起成勛的左腿放在扶手上，蹲下身子分開兩瓣軟肉，尋到艷色的入口，將長指探了進去。起初，他還規矩地幫成勛清理出留在體內的東西，但隨著時間推移，動作卻變了味。

「說好的一次呢？」成勛扣住志源的手腕，強迫性地要志源的手指撤出身體。他不是不知道，這位先生剛才幾下根本就按著敏感點撩撥，分明是要引誘自己再戰一回。

站起身來，志源捧起成勛的臉蛋，用額頭抵住額頭，一雙深邃的眼睛直朝著他放電。「是成勛你害的，是成勛一直散發出『來吃我呀！』的信號。你要負責的呀！」表情雖然誠摯，志源說出口的話卻是強詞奪理。

成勛還未來得及反應，已經被志源抵在牆上，藉著重力再一次夯入爛熟密徑的深處。在被拖入情慾漩渦前最後的清明時刻，成勛慎重地告誡自己，下次不要跟志源打賭，也不要答應他在奇怪的地方胡來。至於志源想的就不一樣了。他想的是，原來成勛在外面會害羞，反應好可愛，做起來好刺激，以後如果有機會，應該要找適當的時機與地點，說服成勛偶爾來一下的。

東南角的男廁所裡，又迴盪起隱忍的喘息呻吟。

「走吧！我們去吃飯。」結束醫材盤點的李醫生推開休息室的門，朝著金醫生、張醫生抬了抬下巴示意。

金醫生收拾起桌面，疑惑地問道「不等志源哥和成勛嗎？」以前的午餐都是五人一起行動，他覺得李醫生今天真是反常。

「不用等。」李醫生拎起外套往背後一甩，大步地向外走去。

金醫生快步跟上「你們在電梯口等等我吧！我去個廁所。」把手機與錢包塞到張醫生手中，金醫生轉身就要離開。

「良心建議，東南角的廁所不要去。」搭上金醫生的肩膀，李醫生誠懇地說道。

把早上的事情和李醫生剛才的工作兜在一起，張醫生有個大膽的推斷「是志源哥和成勛哥去換衣服的緣故嗎？」張醫生敢斷言，如果事情如他所想，那基本上他以後也不太敢去東南角廁所了。

「所以他們在裡面幹了甚麼不得了的大事？」望著李醫生意味不明的笑容，金醫生感覺自己好像摸到真相的輪廓。

嘆了口氣，李醫生抿了抿嘴唇「確實是『幹』了甚麼大事呢。」刻意加重音，他揭曉謎底。

「竟然跑去聽牆角啊！！」張醫生打趣道，引著兩人向電梯走去。

李醫生攤了攤手「那又不是我願意的！我是醫材盤點路過，而且好心地幫他們擺上『打掃中』的牌子呢！」他轉向金醫生，拍了拍他的肩頭「所以就不用等他們吃飯了。OK？！」

「或許可以幫他們帶晚餐吧？」按下下樓的按鍵，張醫生若有所思地說道。

**Author's Note:**

> 入坑源勛後開始為愛發電，才知道寫文多不容易，肉文尤其困難。打開網頁是一篇肉，寫作過程是不斷播放、推拉進度條的腦內小黃片，一會兒要調整姿勢，一會兒要掌控進度，這已經不是心空的問題，這是腎空。此外，還要對抗內心的羞恥感，字彙量也是個問題。我想或許就是這個原因，很多太太寫到最後都會用「夜還長著」一類的詞彙，隱晦地帶過他們在劇情裡該做而未做的情事。畢竟，正主可能在作者腦內一DO再DO，但要老老實實地全數文字化，不只劇情過於拖沓，作者自己的腎功能可能也不夠。  
> *又，按照腦內情節調整，反覆推敲劇情進展的前例，寫BE應該更加難過。因為，在你的腦袋裡，他們就按照你的設定，這樣地過了一生。欸，你看，多刀啊？


End file.
